Captured
by Chubbidust
Summary: Kaden was just doing his normal job as Agent 3. Splat Octarians, Nab the Zapfish, he could do it with his eyes closed. Then things in one of missions took a turn for the worst, and now he's stuck with the Octarians as a hostage until he can be rescued. Will he be saved, or will things go downhill?
1. Taken

Sneaking around in Kelp Dome, Kaden slowly stepped on his tip-toes to not have the Octolings around him know where he was. He was dressed in the Hero Clothes, an ink tank was attached to his back and he held his Hero shooter in his sweaty hands. A helmet was upon his head, as he found a set of armor a little while back.

Cap'n Cuttlefish had messaged him to follow the Power Egg trail to the zapfish. So as he picked up each of the orange eggs one by one, he saw movement in the corner of his magenta eye.

"Octoling!" He whispered to himself before charging after it. A sinister giggle sounded throughout the air. "Yep, definitely an octoling," the cyan colored inkling groaned.

Spraying his goopy ink against the ground, Kaden swiftly changed into his squid form and hid inside the small octoling came into view soon after, spraying their ink in every direction they could, but not noticing the puddle. Their four tentacles bounced with each step they took, almost a blood red. Seemingly confused, they turned their back towards the inkling.

 _Now's my chance!_ He thought, springing up out of the puddle and aiming his shooter towards the octoling. Suddenly, they whipped around and shot him straight in the face, making him yelp and pause in his advance. The young inkling staggered backwards, trying to rub the purple ink off his face as quick as possible. He felt himself bump into someone, before his arms were forced behind his back, causing him to cry out yet again.

"Wow, why would that old man send out such a rookie like _you?_ " a voice in front of him asked, no doubt the octoling that just tricked him. "That was such an old trick in the book, I'm almost surprised you fell for it! Then again, you are just a dumb little inkling."

Kaden struggled vigorously against his captors grip, "Let me fucking go! I have to get that zapfish! And I'm not a dumb inkling, you guys are the dumbasses!" he kicked his legs angrily, doing all he could to get out of his captors tight hold.

The octoling giggled maliciously in reply. "Aw! The tiny little inkling used curse words to try and scare us! You-" they pointed to the octoling holding Kaden, "-Smash his ink tank and give me his headset, I'd like to have a word with the old coot."

The other octoling nodded their head, using one hand to hold the inkling and the other to unbuckle the ink tank from the teenager and smash it against the ground, the glass shards making a sharp noise and spreading out across the floor. Kaden glared at the octoling behind him to the best of his ability, his tan ears lowering just a tad bit. The octoling then slid the headset from his head, which Kaden just now realized was giving off the scratchy feedback of a worried Cuttlefish.

"Give that back!" he demanded, once again struggling against the octoling's grasp. The octopus humanoid snickered, bringing up a leg and kicking him to the ground, earning a pained whimper from the young teen.

Looking up from the ground below him, the cyan boy noticed at least 10 other octolings coming into view. The first octoling, which he assumed was the leader of the group, pointed at all of them. "Take him underneath, he's now our hostage. Contact me if there's any hinderance."

Nodding, two of the ten octolings went and grabbed him by the arms, hoisting him into the air. He snarled, trying to fight back with his weak, scrawny form. They acted as though they didn't notice, starting to march forward with barely audible steps. The other eight octolings surrounded the two holding him, all keeping guard. Two of them brought out their octoshots and pointed them at Kaden, lest he make a wrong move. Turning his head, he could barely see the other two octolings that paired up against him, one tinkering with the headset.

* * *

"Hello, old man!" One octoling snickered, sticking out their tongue in a teasing manner.

Cap'n Cuttlefish was furious, "Where is that young whipper snapper? If you lay one hand on him I'll-"

The other octoling shook their finger, "Ah ah ah! If you threaten us, that dumb rookie of yours will never see the light of day again! So if you just listen to what we gotta say, all of us will be happy and content, mmmkay?"

The old inkling was silent.

"Good! All you need to do is politely return each and every zapfish you stole from us thus far! If you fail to comply, we will hunt you, as well as Agent 1 and 2, and kill you!"

Cuttlefish shook his head in anger, "You really think I'm old and forgetful enough to just hand over the zapfish?! We'll destroy your race to get them all, as well as take the youngster back!"

The two octolings shook their heads in mock sadness, then one of them shrugged. "Alright then, we'll torture the rookie you sent us, and we'll come and get you other 3 as soon as possible! We gotta get those zapfish, orders from upper ranks! Buh-bye!" they turned off the headset before Cap'n could reply.

"Man, why couldn't he just listen to us? I bet both of us would've been happy had he just agreed." the first octoling groaned, slumping their shoulders.

The other one crossed their arms, "Meh, at least we get what we want. The inklings can go die for all I care, they don't care about us so why should we care about them?"

The first one nodded, "True. Let's go ahead and head back to the base, I can't wait to mess with that little rookie!"

The octolings then walked over to a purple puddle of ink they had set down a little earlier, which was actually a launchpad to their base. It usually faded away after a couple of minutes, so they never had to worry about inklings finding their way in there. Both octolings turned into their octopus forms and went into the puddle before being launched to their base.

 **Sooo? What do you guys think? More is on the way!**


	2. Off to save!

Being carried by several octolings wasn't all that fun. Kaden's arms were starting to hurt from how they were digging their fingers into his skin, not enough to cause a wound but enough for it to be bothersome. He sighed quietly, lightly swinging his legs back and forth as he waited to get to his destination, wherever that was.

Speaking of destinations, this place was rather dark and gloomy. They were in a hallway, somewhat more narrow than Kaden would've liked. Weak lights hung from the ceiling, some of them flickering with no pattern. A continuous dripping sound echoed in the halls, possibly from a leaking pipe somewhere. Musty smells reached Kaden's button nose, causing him to scrunch up his face a tad. _This place is kinda broken down…_ , he thought, looking over all the cracks in the brick walls.

Not even noticing they stopped, Kaden was violently thrown into a cell by his enemy. He painfully face planted against the cold, hard concrete; the octolings laughing maliciously at him. He grumbled, unsticking his face from the ground and slowly standing back up on his two feet. He turned towards the entrance of the cell, only to see the door closed by the smirking octolings. The cell felt way too small for the inkling, but at least he could see through the rusty bars at the front.

Looking up, the cyan inkling noticed the camera at the top corner of his cell, pointed almost directly at him. Kaden almost wanted to spit at it, to show his hate for octolings in any way he could, even if there was no point to it. His spit couldn't go that far anyway, so it's not like it would've stuck the landing. He instead made dumb faces at it, hoping that if there was a guard looking through it, they would be offended.

He gazed around the cell, trying to find anymore ways to entertain himself. Nope, nothing. The tiny inkling sighed through his nose, slumping against a wall in the cell. He thought of his home and wondered how long he was going to be here. Days? Weeks? Months? Who knew? Hopefully it was just a day or two, he could grow incredibly homesick if he's not taken back soon.

Giving a long, high pitched yawn; Kaden remembered how exhausted he was from yesterday. All day the day before, he had been doing ranked battles to get loads of money. And even though he was practically dead by the time he got home, he had stayed up late to play video games, till around 1 am to be exact. _Then_ he had to get up at 6 to train with Cap'n Cuttlefish and…

With droopy eyes, the drowsy inkling soundlessly laid himself on the ground. He hardly noticed how chilly the floor was, already starting to fall asleep. Within a minute, he was almost completely still, his chest slowly moved up and down with each of his breaths.

* * *

"Cap'n! What's the emergency you called us for?!" Agent 1 asked worriedly, dashing over to the old inkling after climbing out of the sewer that led to Inkopolis, Agent 2 not far behind.

He sighed, "Agent 3 is in trouble. He was on a mission to collect a zapfish, and those rotten octolings captured the young man! That's why I need you two-" he stepped inside his shack and came back out with the two agent's gear, "-to go get him back." he ordered, handing them over to the agents.

Agent 1 tilted her head, "Do you have anyway to contact him?" she tapped on her headset to indicate that it was one way to talk to Agent 3.

Cap'n sighed yet again, "They took his headset, laughing in my face before shutting it off. I tried to talk with them again, but those young jerks must've done something to keep it offline! I did my best, but I'll need you two to get him for me, we can't lose him or everyone will start asking questions."

Agent 2 shook her head, "He was too much of a rookie for that mission anyway, we should've done it instead. Don't worry Cap'n! We'll get him and the zapfish back." she hurriedly put on her gear and motioned Agent 1 to do the same. With Agent 2 grabbing her sniper and Agent 1 hoisting her roller on her shoulder, the two waved back at the retired war soldier and headed out towards the kettles.

Agent 1 turned to her partner, "Do you think he's alright? He's just a rookie, so this might all be kinda frightening for him."

The grey haired inkling huffed, "If anything, he's probably sleeping. Do you know how how many times he fell under while training? I swear that kid is narcoleptic."

The black inkling snickered, pushing her sunglasses upon her head, "He's only thirteen Ma-Agent 2, give him a break would ya? He's so young."

Agent 2 rolled her eyes, brushing some hair behind her ear, "If you slip up in front of the kid he'll start getting ideas. I'll admit, being thirteen and having transformed already must've taken a toll on him, but he has to know when to nap and when to train!" she chuckled, "Man, I remember our transformation as if it were yesterday. I slept so much and you got filled with so much energy your mom and dad could barely keep up."

The black inkling giggled, bringing up a hand to her mouth. "Yeah I remember! I would always bug you when you would try to sleep! But three years pass by so fast... Hard to believe we're already seventeen, huh? Actually, you're turning eighteen soon, aren'tcha?"

The bronze-eyed inkling gave a small nod, smiling sadly. She shook her head, furrowing her brows, "Alright, no time to think about the past right now. We have a mission to accomplish, rescue the rookie and get back the zapfish they took. What was his name again? Kevin? Kyle?"

" _Kaden_. And yep, I say the same! We just have to hop on into that kettle-" Agent 1 pointed to the Kelp Dome octoling transport kettle, "-And follow their tracks, I think."

Agent 2 groaned, "You know I hate indecisive people, Ca-I mean Agent 1!" she facepalmed as a light blush rose to her cheeks.

The black inkling laughed, choosing not to call out her partner and instead changing to her squid form and hopping into the kettle. Agent 2 sighed, stepping onto the kettle and changing into squid form herself, slipping through the grates and into the kettle with her cousin.

 **Mmm... How'd you guys like that one? I hope you liked it.**

 **More is on the way! Eventually. It may or may not go downhill from here, I'm not sure.**

 **If i get more feedback, I'll know whether or not this story was worth it.**


End file.
